killerwomenfandomcom-20200215-history
Some Men Need Killing
“Some Men Need Killing" is the second episode of Season One of ABC’s Killer Women. It was written by Hannah Shakespeare and directed by Marc Roskin. It is the second episode of the series overall, and will air on January 14 2014. "Some Men Need Killing" attracted 3.51 Million Viewers. Synopsis When a man is killed at a black-tie gala, it leads Molly to chase down an assassin who has been killing off abusive husbands. Meanwhile, Jake is still doing his best to delay their divorce for Molly Recap Molly has to cut her steamy shower with DEA man Dan Winston short so the two of them can attend a black tie gala. Her husband, Jake, is also there smugly refusing her request to finally sign their divorce papers. Screams are heard when a man, Clete Reed, is stabbed to death smack dab in the middle of the party. Luis points to a fleeing waiter. Molly and Dan give chase, but the killer gets away. The victim’s wife, Nan, wonders if her husband suffered. Molly doesn’t buy her claim that her hubby was a saint. Molly is ordered to follow a lead that involves getting help from Jake. He learns that Clete Reed swindled his ex-partner, a man named Denby. The guy says the victim was extremely controlling and abusive of his wife. Molly explores this theory. She doesn’t believe Nan when she says she loved her husband. Molly learns that one of the artifacts in her home is a fake even though the family’s designer, Jennifer Jennings, assures her that it was real when it was first purchased. The original was sold at during an auction for an amount of money that would more than cover the cost of hiring a professional assassin. While doing surveillance of Nan, Molly witnesses a money drop at a park. The man who picked up the loot is shot dead as Molly gives chase. Nan finally fesses up to her role in all this. The man at the park approached her about ending her suffering. He offered to kill Clete for $30,000. Nan took him up on it when she couldn’t take it anymore. The person who hired the bagman frequented a certain coffee shop. It’s a woman named Maggie Tanner. Her first husband is deceased. He was 32 years her senior. His body was never found. As for his widow, she lives in his luxurious home with artifacts that were acquired by Jennifer Jennings. Molly learns that Jennifer Jennings’ husband was murdered in a mugging outside the hotel where he had rented a room. She suspects this woman is the mastermind behind the deaths of some of the men who hired her after learning about their evil ways from their wives. Jennifer is a cool customer though. She’s not about to break easily. She’s going to be careful now that she’s on the radar of the Texas Rangers. The hits keep coming for Molly when the judge, who is also Jake’s pal, puts her divorce on hold. There’s a big blow up outside the courthouse. Molly then gets an apology text from Jake saying he’s signed the papers. He hasn’t. He never sent the text. Jennifer Jennings did. She knocks him out and ties him up. She admits that she kills men who don’t want them around anymore. She knows Molly is on the way and on her trail. That’s why she’s looking to set her up for Jake’s murder. But Molly arrives in the nick of time to take her down. They say don’t mess with Texas. A better saying is… Don’t mess with a Texas Ranger. Cast Starring Tricia Helfer as Molly Parker Marc Blucas as Dan Winston Marta Milans as Becca Parker Michael Trucco as Billy Parker Alex Fernandez as Luis Zea Trivia Episode Title Analysis *The Episode is titled "Some Men Need Killing", Just before Jennifer Jennings is about to shoot Jake Colton, she says "Some Men just Need Killing" Category:Season One Category:Episodes